


Charcoal

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell do <i>you</i> cook ant meat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

“What the hell is that?”

The raider looks down at her plate, frowning. “Dinner?”

Courier Six raises an eyebrow. “Why is dinner charcoal?”

“It’s ant meat.”

“Then why does this ant meat strongly resemble _charcoal_?”

One side of his entire face scrunches up, lip pulling away from his filed-sharp teeth. “Uh, because it’s cooked?” He takes the seat across from her and picks up his fork.

“How the hell do _you_ cook ant meat?” she presses.

“With a flamer. Duh.”

It’s then it occurs to her he probably learned food preparation from Cook-Cook. She sighs. “I need a knife.”

Fiend stabs his fork in the middle of the steak and tears a piece off with his teeth, raising his eyebrows. “Why?” he mumbles around the mouthful.

“Because charcoal’s hard to chew and I never joined the Jackals, okay?”

He at least closes his mouth when he chews, unstrapping the cleaver from his chest and handing it to her- the cleaver that must have butchered this meat. She smiles as she takes it, and quietly saws through the meat. She feeds it to their dogs when he’s not looking.


End file.
